


slave for you

by cecilyyi



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilyyi/pseuds/cecilyyi
Summary: 一个没什么逻辑的历史AU





	1. Chapter 1

Stephen Curry在回到自己的国王寝宫时身体已经很疲惫了，但精神却有些小小的兴奋。

他刚刚亲自带兵攻下一个要塞，在那座城池中收获了小山般的宝藏和大量奴隶。旷日持久的战争就快结束，这场关键大胜让整个军队士气高涨。今天早上他们回到都城，在完成公事以后，Stephen安排了丰盛的晚宴来犒劳艰苦作战的战士们。宫殿内战士们开怀畅饮，城市中平民在街道上尽情欢庆。整座城市灯火通明，沉浸在疯狂又热烈的氛围里。

以Green将军为首的高级将领们在酒宴上兴致高昂，大有不醉不归的气势。Stephen没那么好酒，连日带兵赶路又很劳累，在闹得差不多的时候就准备先走一步。结果大臣Andre Iguodala在他退出酒席时拦住了他。

“回你的卧室看看，我给你准备了一个惊喜，”Andre揽着他的脖子在他耳边说，“你一定会喜欢。”

宫殿外把守的士兵和里面的侍女都没和他说些什么，看来Andre是把他的惊喜偷偷送进来的，这让他的期待更浓了。

Stephen推开卧室的门，屋子里烛光摇曳，一个男性身影背对着他跪在地上。在庆功宴过后来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱是顺理成章的，而且不论男女，Stephen对Andre的品味向来很有信心。

Stephen一边走近一边观察，从背影看来这是个年轻男性，他的上身赤裸，双手被反绑在背后，下半身似乎只围着一块给奴隶蔽体用的红色布料，一只脚腕上铐着镣铐，锁链的另一头系在Stephen厚重的雪松桌子上。即使听见了Stephen的脚步声，他也没有抬起头。

Stephen绕到这个奴隶面前的椅子上坐下，从他的角度只能看见奴隶卷曲的黑发和高挺的鼻梁。

“抬头。”Stephen轻声说。

奴隶没有动，依然低垂着头。

Stephen感到有趣，这个奴隶一定知道他是谁，也知道生死全凭他的掌控，却依然敢违抗他的命令。Stephen俯身托起奴隶的下颌，当奴隶仰起脸时，Stephen知道Andre又成功了。这个惊喜长得很对他的胃口，他的面部线条冷峻锋利，五官深刻，皮肤白皙，不算浓密的胡子却让他看起来很有男子气概。还有他的眼神——在有些昏暗暧昧的烛光里，这个奴隶的眼神却闪着寒光。

奴隶面无表情的和Stephen对视，没有害怕，也没有恐惧。

Stephen端详着奴隶的面孔，突然心里一动。

“你叫什么名字？”Stephen问道。

“我只是个奴隶，没有名字。”他的声音低沉沉稳。

“以前的名字呢？”Stephen追问。

奴隶微微眯了一下眼睛，像是也在审视着Stephen。“我叫Alexander。”

Stephen点点头。他的手掌抚摸在奴隶的脸颊上，在他被送来之前一定被沐浴过，皮肤干燥又温暖。

“你知道你是来做什么的，对吧？”Stephen站起身，走到奴隶背后松开绑缚着他的绳索，“安分一点，明天你可以领到你的奖赏。”

奴隶不发一言，只是揉着自己因为循环不畅而酸麻的手腕。

Stephen把锁链从桌子上卸下，牵着一头让奴隶站起来。

“来吧，到床上来。”Stephen牵着锁链的一头向他的大床走去。

Stephen迈出两步，身后奴隶的脚步悄无声息，但空气异样的流动让Stephen耳边的汗毛都立了起来。Stephen迅速转身，打开了奴隶想要锁住他喉咙的手臂。奴隶毫不迟疑抬腿向他的下盘扫去，锁链的一头还握在Stephen手里，这一下带的Stephen向前一倾，奴隶立刻准备出拳攻击，Stephen硬是稳住自己的身体。奴隶的攻击速度不够快，力度也不够强硬，Stephen闪到一侧，成功地将他的一条手臂别到背后，顶着他的膝弯让他半跪在地。锁链撞击发出巨大的声响，侍卫急促的敲门声响起。

“陛下，有事么？”

“没事，去忙你的。”Stephen立刻回答，奴隶回过头，脸上浮现出了一丝惊讶的神色。门外的动静消失，奴隶开始奋力挣扎，试图摆脱Stephen的压制，但Stephen发现奴隶现在并没有充足的体力和力量，所以Stephen硬是拽着他的另一只手臂，把他再一次反绑起来。Stephen把他从地上拉起来推到椅子上，低头俯视着他。

“你敢袭击国王？”Stephen盯着奴隶的眼睛问。即使到了这个时候，奴隶的表情依然不见波动，只是眼睛里闪着冰冷的怒火。

“我不会屈服于你。”他嘶声说。

Stephen掐住他的喉咙，用力把他抵在椅背上。奴隶被撞的闷哼一声，却依然毫不畏惧地盯着Stephen。

“我知道你不怕我，”Stephen凑近他的脸低声说，“但你要为你的两个兄弟想想。”

Stephen感到奴隶呼吸一滞，沉稳的面具被撕开了一条裂缝，但他还是故作镇定地说：“我没有兄弟。”

Stephen盯着他看了几秒，勾起嘴角笑了，“现在骗我对你没有任何好处，Klay Thompson将军。”

Stephen知道自己没认错人，因为他的奴隶终于丢掉了冷静，震怒地挣扎起来，他不得不手脚并用地把他压回到椅子上。从Stephen看见这个人的脸开始，他就觉得眼熟，这种眼熟并不是见过面或是交谈过的熟悉感，他在脑海里搜寻了一会儿才想起他在哪见过他——军师Kerr给他搜集的各国将军画像里就有这幅面孔。他很想赞叹画师的出色技艺，把Klay Thompson的特点画得惟妙惟肖，这才让他在短时间内认出了他。要不是他早有防备，刚才怕是真的会让Thompson逃走。

“别动！”Stephen半压在Klay的身上低吼道，“你想再把侍卫招来么？”Klay忿忿地停止了挣扎。

Stephen松了口气，他的侍卫绝对尽心尽责，把他的安全放在第一位。但今天可是庆功夜，有人来打扰他的好事就太扫兴了。

“只要你今天听话，我保证你的兄弟不会受到任何伤害。”Stephen放缓了语气说。他也知道Klay的两个兄弟是谁，Klay Thompson是洛杉矶守城主要将领之一，他的两兄弟也是战士。Stephen在带兵突袭攻下洛杉矶的那一夜，Klay Thompson被调配去支援盟军，并不在城内，Stephen当时还因为没有找到这个神射手而惋惜，没想到在另一场战役里阴差阳错地抓到了他。

“你……你能保证么？”Klay直直地看着他，嗓音里充满了愤恨与痛苦。

“我以国王的名义向你起誓。”Stephen说。

Klay的姿态终于软了下去，Stephen手掌下一直紧绷的肌肉松了力道。Stephen谨慎地拉开两人的距离，手掌游移到Klay的背后。

“快来吧，我们已经浪费了好多时间。”Stephen拽开了他手腕上的绳子。Klay果然没有再试图逃跑，低着头站起来。Stephen这才发现Klay比他还要高出一块。

Stephen把Klay仰面推倒在大床上，拿起锁链准备拴在自己的床脚。

“我答应过你不会逃跑。”床上的人生硬地说。

“我知道，”Stephen还是把锁链牢牢地固定好，“但我不能对一个神勇的将军掉以轻心，那是犯傻。”Klay又不吭声了。

Stephen爬上床，分开Klay的双腿跪在中间。他现在已经难以抑制地期待起来，Stephen有过的情人身份很多，王公贵族、战俘奴隶、行军时邂逅的美丽面孔，有男有女，但他还是第一次和一个战功显赫的将军上床，这种势均力敌的感觉让他的身心都前所未有地兴奋，更何况这个将军的长相如此符合他的审美。

Stephen解开系在Klay腰间红布的系扣，轻轻一拽就让Klay毫无保留地呈现在他面前。Klay牛奶一样的肌肤在烛光中散发着微弱的光彩，Stephen从上到下地扫视着Klay的身体，他对每个地方都很满意，尤其是那个最重要的部位，迫不及待的感觉又来了。Klay像是假装感受不到他的目光，只是偏过头闭着眼睛。

Stephen脱掉自己的衣物，把Klay的双腿缠到自己的腰上。Klay整个人都紧绷绷的，肌肉因为紧张而僵硬。Stephen当然理解Klay，从心理上来讲，任何一个战士面对这样的处境都不会好受，但战争就是这样，胜败已定，Klay的命运就自然地掌握在他手中。不过Stephen对此也并没有多在乎，他自认为是个很好的情人，不管Klay心里怎么想，他至少能保证在身体上，两人都能得到充足的快感。

Stephen把精油倒满手掌，让自己的手指充分浸润，然后缓慢地把两根手指送到Klay的后穴里，他身下的人立刻发出了一声低沉的、有些痛苦的呻吟。Stephen没有停下动作，Klay的后穴又干又紧，他耐心地活动着手指，缓慢又坚定地扩大着自己将要占据的领地。空间一点一点地拓宽，Klay的肠壁逐渐湿润起来，Stephen观察着他的表情，Klay的脸颊已经泛起红色，身上出了一层薄汗，看起来活像个水蜜桃，下半身也因为刺激半硬起来。但Stephen还不满意，Klay太安静了，到现在为止他什么也不说，而Stephen喜欢和自己的情人有点交流。所以他决定逗逗Klay。

“感觉怎么样？Thompson将军？”Stephen俯下身问道。

这句话显然刺激了Klay，他的后穴立马收紧了，紧紧地吸住了Stephen的手指。Stephen看着Klay用尽了所有自制力才把呻吟吞回肚子里。

“别这样叫我，”Klay强做镇定的语调中伴着忍不住的颤抖，“我不是将军。”

这样的反应极大地满足了Stephen的征服欲，Klay的入口已经很湿润了，他也硬的受不了。他更高地抬起Klay的双腿，缓慢地进入了他。

这个过程一点儿都不顺利，Klay的身体因为愤怒和紧张对Stephen表示了极大的排斥，无论Stephen怎么叫他放松都不行。Klay的嘴唇已经快被他自己咬的流血，这样下去Stephen也不好受，于是他俯下身去舔舐Klay紧闭的嘴唇，Klay终于受不了地张开嘴，Stephen抓住机会和他唇齿交缠。这个亲吻充满了安慰和温柔的意味，Klay的身体终于放松下来。

在他们终于完完全全地融为一体时，Stephen舒爽地长叹了一口气。他看着Klay的脸，Klay双眼紧闭，眉头也皱着，胸膛高低起伏，像是在通过呼吸来调整自己的不适。从这个反应来看，说不定Klay之前没跟男人上过床，这个认知让Stephen更加满足，他可以完全拥有这个宝贝。

于是Stephen不再等待，握着Klay的腰肢动作起来。Stephen缓慢又深入抽插，每一次动作他都感叹于Klay内部的紧致。每当他退回来一点，Klay甬道的更深处就像挽留似的收紧，勾引的他向更深处探索。

这样的动作Stephen感觉自己还能持续很久，可是Klay偶尔泄露出的隐忍的呻吟催化了他占有的欲望。他渴望看到Klay不同的反应，所以Stephen忍不住地加快了速度。

陡然变化的节奏果然收到了理想的效果，低沉的呻吟逐渐从Klay的嗓子里释放出来。结果Stephen发现自己现在更加受不了了，因为Klay所表现出的样子，和他之前在床上所见过的男男女女都是如此不同。他脆弱，因为他知道自己和兄弟的性命都不由自己掌控，他不得不躺在别人的床上接受强迫的性爱；不可思议的是，在相同时候，他看起来又很强硬，他含混在喉咙里的声音，为了忍耐而紧咬的牙关，都让他看起来像是头为了下一次爆发而忍受痛苦的雄狮。

Klay的身体已经完全打开了，Stephen忍无可忍地加快了速度，在一次顶弄中，Klay环绕着他的双腿突然收紧，脚踝上的镣铐一下子磕在他的腰窝上，Stephen知道自己找对了地方。

“睁眼，Klay，”Stephen哑着嗓子说，“睁眼看我。”

Klay不能违抗他的命令，睁开眼睛直视着他。Stephen看着Klay的眼睛，即使情欲让他眼眶发红，可倔强的不甘和凌厉不曾消退半分。

“妈的，”Stephen忍不住赞叹道，“你可真是太棒了……”

Stephen俯下身子，一手握住Klay的坚挺，一只手撑在他的身侧，他的下半身更加用力的顶撞Klay最敏感的一点，直到Klay再也忍不住自己的呻吟。很快，他们一起到达了顶峰。Stephen即刻伏在了Klay的身上，找寻他的嘴唇。

高潮的快感让Klay几乎失神了。Klay感觉自己的意识漂浮在半空中，麻木地看着自己的肉体和另一个男人交合。他太累了，从他伪装成平民被当做奴隶俘虏开始，食物和水的供给就是不足的，他跟着奴隶队伍长途跋涉，中途还要暗中照顾周围身体更加虚弱的老人和孩子，体力早就透支了。这场性爱消耗了他最后一点精力，他现在几乎睁不开眼睛，只想倒头昏睡，可那个该死的国王一直在咬他的嘴唇，Klay想抬起手臂把他推下去，可一点儿力气也使不上。

“嘿，醒醒……”Stephen在亲吻的间隙终于发现Klay马上就要睡过去了，但他不想让这个夜晚就这样结束，他还觉得有点儿不过瘾。Stephen摇晃着Klay，试图让他清醒过来。

Klay脚上的镣铐因为国王的动作叮当作响，这个声音无情地提醒着他当下的处境，他是个奴隶，是金州国王的所有物。这样的想法让他短暂地清醒了一下。

Stephen满意地看着Klay睁开了眼睛。在刚刚结束的性爱里，Klay几乎一下也没有碰Stephen，他的双手死死地抓着身下的床单，整个手臂青筋暴起。Stephen从没有过这样倔强、这样充满力量的情人，这让他内心深处生出了一种不常有的想法。他要玩一点不一样的。

Klay在发觉国王又在揉捏他的性器时，他非常想不管未来的命运一脚把他踢下床去。可他睁开眼睛的时候却被眼前的景象惊得清醒了不少。

国王此刻趴跪在他的两腿之间，一只手抚慰着他，另一只手正在他自己的后穴里。国王的全身都覆盖着细密的汗珠，咬着嘴唇毫不避讳地看着Klay。

Klay立刻感觉自己的阴茎有了充血的趋势。金州国王是个无可争议的美人，谁看到都会这样觉得。现在的国王浑身充满了魅惑的气息，让Klay想起神话中勾人心魄的妖精。这时国王推着他的腰侧，让他稍稍坐起一点，靠在床背上。

“别睡过去，宝贝，”国王沙哑的声线里含着笑意，“我会让你很爽的。”

Klay目瞪口呆地看着国王分开双腿，扶着自己的阴茎，一点一点地坐了上去。Klay自认对性爱的态度非常开放，换做平时，他倒是不在意是男是女，什么方式。但现在骑在他身上的可是敌方的国王，此刻他昏沉的头脑实在无法揣度国王的脑子里到底装着什么。

就在Klay魂游天外的时候，Stephen已经自己动起来了。Stephen在心里无限地赞美Andre的火眼金睛，在奴隶里认出了这个宝贝。Klay的家伙绝对能让他以前的情人都满意的要命，Stephen感觉自己的甬道几乎快被Klay完全填满了。

Stephen调整着角度，不断地寻找让自己更舒服的姿势。Klay脸上的惊讶完全取悦了他，将军现在的表情像个单纯的小孩子，吃惊地看着从未见过的新奇事物。

“怎么样，将军？”Stephen喘息着说，“我没有骗你吧？”他拉起Klay的手，环在自己的腰上。Klay不自觉地搂紧了他。

Stephen撑着Klay的肩膀律动着，很快他找到了最舒服的姿势。身体深处传来的快感让Stephen低吼着收紧了后穴，Klay感到自己正在被Stephen紧紧地吸附着，他感到头脑眩晕，刚刚还很淡的精油味现在好像变浓了，熏得他脑子直疼。他没办法，只能紧紧地抓着国王紧实的腰身，来抵御不断冲击的快感。

Stephen并没有克制自己的呻吟，很快他的声音就大了起来。Klay从他拔高的音调中推测，他已经快要到了。果然，国王握住他的手，放在了他自己的阴茎上。

“来吧，将军，帮帮我……”国王握着他的手掌，快速地撸动起自己的性器。Klay已经顾不上控制了，很快他就释放在国王的身体里。国王也在不久之后，颤抖地射在了Klay的手上。

Klay这回再没有一丁点儿力气了。他看着国王慢慢凑近的脸，然后昏睡过去。

Stephen现在心满意足，大胜加上有了这样一个宝贝，他觉得自己已经站在世界之巅了。他又趴在将军的身上磨蹭了好一会儿，才起身准备去洗澡。

向来都有侍女来负责缠绵之后的事情，但Stephen不想把Klay让任何一个人看到。所以即使他现在也很累，他也还是只在门内让侍女待会进来收拾残局，自己则连哄带骗地把Klay弄得清醒一点儿，给他解开锁链，再连拉带拽地把Klay带过长廊，来到和卧室相连的浴室内。

当国王和将军都泡在温水之中时，将军靠着池壁立刻又睡过去了，甚至连Stephen抬着他的腿帮他清理都没有醒来。等到Stephen把自己也清理完，他终于闲下来仔细观察新的情人。浴室的烛火比卧室要更亮一些，Klay的眉眼此刻更加清晰起来。Stephen捧着Klay的脸看他的睡颜，Klay脸部锋利的线条让他看起来像座雕塑，卷曲的睫毛和微蹙的眉头又让他显得有些孩子气。Stephen忍不住又在他嘴唇上亲了一下。

Stephen在温柔的水波里抚摸Klay身上的肌肉。这个将军显然和他一样身经百战，刚刚在床上他就注意到了他身上的疤痕，当他触摸它们时，Stephen真切地感觉到，这个人是他的同类。

Stephen在浴池里和Klay泡了一会，终于感觉自己也要睁不开眼睛了。侍女此刻肯定已经收拾好了房间，他马上就可以安稳地入睡。Klay怎么都叫不醒，Stephen实在没办法，只好在他肩膀上重重咬了一口，然后把迷糊的将军带到了另一个小卧室。Stephen没再费心把Klay锁起来，他知道将军已经耗尽体力了。他给Klay盖好被子，回到自己的卧室，满足地陷入深眠。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Klay醒来时只感觉自己头脑昏沉，浑身酸痛。昨夜的记忆翻涌上来，让他胃里一阵翻江倒海。Klay烦躁地掀开被子，发现有人已经给他穿上了衣服，一根锁链扣在他一侧的脚踝上，让他接近不了门窗。

门外传来连续的足音，有人知道他醒了。Klay撑着手臂坐起来，尽量让自己的姿态不那么狼狈。

轻轻的敲门声过后，Andre Iguodala端着盘子走了进来。

“将军，您醒了。”

Klay无声地盯着金州大臣。他之前从没有和Iguodala打过照面，不过金州的大臣足智多谋，名声在外，Klay见过他的画像，也对他的事迹有所耳闻。但是现下他实在没有心情对敌军的功臣表示钦佩，如果可以，他只想让Iguodala立马滚出去。

Iguodala对Klay沉默的敌意视若无睹，他把托盘放在床边的小桌上，然后拉开窗帘，推开了窗户。正午的阳光从窗子直射进来，Klay这才意识到自己昏睡了多久。

“将军身体感觉如何？”Andre坐在床边的椅子上，端着杯子递给Klay。

“你不必这样对我，我只是个奴隶。”Klay开口才发现自己的嗓子沙哑的可怕，声带摩擦的疼痛感让人挫败又恼火。

“您总要润润嗓子，才能和我交谈。”Andre也并不生气，依然双手端着水杯。

Klay确实嗓子冒烟，何况Iguodala说的有道理。他的身份已经暴露，自然不可能被当作寻常的战俘处理。金州可能把他当成一个筹码，去和他的国王谈判；也可能直接处死他，用来振奋军心；金州国王还可能……Klay又是一阵恶寒，他是个战士，战败的后果无论是什么，他都能勇敢面对，可金州国王却在昨夜向他展示了一个他从未想过的可能性。

Klay接过Andre的水杯，试图让冰凉的液体压下他胃部的不适感。

“看来您现在身体还是有些虚弱，不如先吃点儿东西。”Iguodala向他指了指装满食物的托盘。

缺水和饥饿导致的眩晕让Klay不能打起精神和大臣周旋，他的大脑对这些事情感到生理性的厌倦。

“我不饿。您来找我究竟有什么事？”Klay生硬地拒绝了他。

“Thompson将军，”大臣脸上浮起了一丝隐秘的笑意，“您现在吃了多少食物，你的两个兄弟就能得到多少食物。”

“你……”震惊和愤怒让Klay瞬间气结，“金州喜欢用这种手段威胁别人？”Klay恶狠狠地说。

“请将军用餐吧，”Andre平静地站起身，“我稍后再来。”

大臣把托盘向Klay的方向推了推，善解人意的出去了。

眼下什么是正确的选择显而易见，但Klay快被Iguodala的话气炸了肺，想起自己的两个兄弟心中又愈发焦虑，冷静好一会儿，Klay才拿起托盘开始进食。有人在监视着他的一举一动，Klay自觉地加快速度。没多久，侍女进来收走了托盘，大臣才又跟着走了进来。

“将军不必过于着急，我只是来看看您的身体情况。”大臣温和地说。

Klay不想理会这些客套，既然Iguodala不想透露真正的来意，那就由他来发问。

“随行的人呢？”Klay问道。

“都很安全，”大臣回答，“请放心，金州从来没有虐待战俘的习惯，等双方谈判结束，他们就可以回家去了。”

这个回答多少让Klay放心一些。金州确实不是个刑罚严苛的国家，Iguodala的话可以相信。当然，Klay还有另外的问题。

像是看出了他的心思，大臣开口说道，“您的两个兄弟也很好，只是您暂时不能和他们见面。”

“那要我怎么相信你？”Klay握紧了拳头。

“在适当的时间，您就可以见到他们，不过这要看国王的决断。”

一谈到金州国王，Klay就感到大脑充血，恨不得现在就挣脱束缚和国王决一死战。Iguodala肯定知道昨夜发生了什么，现在连笑容都多了一分深意。

“您在这里好好休息，如果有什么需要，Bell就在门外。”Klay知道他说的是门外值守的年轻士兵。大臣起身告辞，房间恢复安静，Klay终于能够冷静下来，思索目前的处境。

他没受重伤，只是因为过度疲劳而有些脱力。如果他能恢复体力，他有把握能从宫中逃走，但他带不走任何一个平民，Michael和Daniel又怎么办？他并不了解金州国王的为人，或许他会因为自己逃跑，把愤怒发泄在其他人身上。思来想去，Klay没有任何两全的解法，留在金州，静观其变是他仅有的选择。

局势已定，Klay也只能强迫自己稳住心神。这时节加州风光正好，有湿润的海风吹进房间。Klay尽量让自己放松，在锁链允许的范围内舒展身体，恢复体力。等到他再次躺在床上时，Klay才发觉左肩有些刺痛，拉下衣服，一个深深的牙印躺在他的肩上。Klay不禁哑然，那个绿眼睛的国王确实让他很费解。

和Klay同样费解的人还有金州的Draymond Green将军。他看着一整天都喜笑颜开的国王，心中的疑惑不断加深。

“Steph是怎么回事？打了胜仗开心到发疯了？”Draymond终于受不了好奇心的折磨，把Andre拉到一边偷偷问道。

“你胡说什么，竟然这样说国王。”Andre一脸不屑。

“你少跟我来这套，他为什么高兴成这样，发生了什么我不知道的事情？”

“他捡了个宝贝。”大臣得意的笑道。

Draymond还没等继续追问下去，国王已经在和他们告别了，“今天的事情就这样，各位明天见。”还没等他们回答，国王就带着两个同样一头雾水的侍从离开了。

Draymond再看看Andre，Andre只是耸了耸肩。

Klay从睡眠中再度醒来时已是月上梢头，窗子依然开着，隐隐有花朵的幽香飘进房间。Klay刚刚坐起身，就有人推门而入。是那个年轻的士兵。

“Thompson将军，陛下在等您。”Bell拿着钥匙凑近了他，帮他解开束缚。

Klay的手握紧又松开，Bell仿佛无知无觉，只是好奇地看着Klay，欲言又止。Bell把锁链扔到一边，为Klay打开门，“请跟我来。”

Klay跟着Bell穿过长廊，来到紧闭的浴室门前。Klay这才发现自己依然在国王的寝宫内。

Bell已经自觉地走开了，Klay不能撒谎说自己的内心毫无起伏，门内等待他的是什么显而易见，可逃避不是办法，Klay深吸一口气，推门而入。

室内氤氲的水汽模糊了视线，Klay在蒸腾的水雾中看到了国王的背影。Klay慢慢向池边走去，国王的剪影逐渐清晰起来，昨夜的细节在Klay脑中没留下什么印象，这让他有了一种混杂战栗的新鲜感。

国王搭在池壁上的手臂有清晰可见的线条，肩胛上紧实的肌肉随着呼吸一起一伏。国王听到了他的脚步，转过头来，Klay又看到了那双金绿色的瞳孔。

“Klay！”国王的声音满是雀跃，“你来了。”

“陛下。”Klay在一个合适的距离停住脚步，半跪在地上。

“过来吧，和我一起。”国王自然地向Klay伸出手去。

Klay迟疑片刻，还是躲开了国王的手，在他灼灼的目光中走到一旁褪去了衣物。

水温还有些烫，可更烫的是国王的肌肤。Klay刚刚坐在国王身边，国王就迫不及待地贴了上来，勾着他的脖颈热切地吻他。国王亲吻他嘴唇的样子就像在吮吸蜜糖，手掌还不停地他的后颈上游移。

抛开立场不谈，Klay还是第一次遇到如此热情的情人，即便国王什么都没说，他的肢体语言也透露着他内心的满足。

直到热气和亲吻让空气变得稀薄，Klay稍稍推开国王，让他们获得一丝喘息的空间。国王放开了Klay的嘴唇，却又揽住了他的腰。国王凑到他的耳边，从他的耳后开始向下亲吻，直到肩膀。他似乎对自己昨天留下的痕迹产生了极大的兴趣，在那伤口上不断舔舐、轻咬，火热的钝痛让Klay头脑发胀。

“陛下……”Klay压抑着想要推开国王的冲动，勉强从喉咙里挤出一句话。

“别这样叫我，”国王突然抬起头盯住了Klay，他的绿眼睛在水汽中显得更加暧昧不明，“叫我Steph。”

这个要求似乎触及了Klay大脑中某根隐秘的神经，一下子引爆了这段时间以来他的痛苦和压抑。Klay几乎是立刻握住了Stephen的腰侧，掐住他的喉咙把他抵在了池壁上。Klay全身紧绷，等待着Stephen的反击，可国王似乎并没有这个打算，他还在直勾勾地看着Klay。

“你真的不怕我杀了你？”Klay喘着粗气问。国王的脉搏在他的掌心中跳动，Klay甚至感觉不到加速的痕迹。

“那你应该更用力一些。”国王说道。

Klay立刻加重了手上的力度，国王从喉咙深处发出了一声痛苦的呜咽，下意识地抓住了Klay的手腕。

Klay松了松手指，国王剧烈地咳嗽起来，等到呼吸平复，才再次开口，“杀了我也没用，战局已定，你不是比谁都清楚？”

Klay当然比谁都清楚，战争进行到现在，早已不是一城一池的得失，金州统一西部大陆已是定局，即便他杀了现在的国王，也救不回自己的国家。冲动消退，绝望涌上心头，Klay一时不知道应该做些什么。

Stephen看着血色瞬间从Klay的脸上褪去，将军的脸色苍白的像大理石，掐着他喉咙的手也松了劲。Stephen移开他的手掌，将军再没有反抗。

Stephen叹了口气，他一点儿都不想在Klay面前提起这些事，但Klay是个倔强又忠诚的将领，想让他就这样轻易地接受现在的结局简直比登天还难，Stephen不得不做出提醒，才能让Klay暂时绝了其他心思。Klay的手臂依然揽着他的腰，却已经垂下头，不肯再看他。一颗汗珠从他的额头上滑落，流进眼眶，Klay眨了眨眼睛，水珠从他卷翘的睫毛上滚落下来，像一颗泪滴。Stephen不觉怦然心动，这个坚强又沉默寡言的将军在他心中播下了神奇的种子，一夜之间就生根发芽。

Stephen捧起Klay的脸颊，深深地吻住Klay的嘴唇。Klay比刚才配合了许多，放任Stephen和他唇齿交缠。Stephen的手顺着Klay的肩膀一路向下，最终在池水中握住了他，Klay的身体为之一震。

“让你上一次敌军的国王，你的心里会不会好受一些？”Stephen攀着Klay的肩膀在他耳边问道，“虽然你昨晚已经上过一次了。”

Klay苦笑地看着Stephen，显然没什么兴致。“你可真是个奇怪的国王。”他无奈地说。

“没关系，你以后还有很多机会”Stephen得意的笑了，“不过你还是要帮帮我……”

Klay感到自己的手被国王拉住，牵引着他将他们两个人的性器握在一起。国王显然很享受这种刺激，他的全身泛起了绯红，喘息着闭上了眼睛。他的头向后仰去，曲线优雅的脖颈毫不设防地暴露在Klay面前，刚刚被Klay掐住的地方已经开始泛出青紫的痕迹。国王脆弱的样子反而激起了Klay心中隐秘的占有欲，于是Klay用另一只手托住国王的后颈，倾身向前，完全地覆盖住了国王的身体。

国王显然被这个动作取悦了，握着他们性器的手加快了频率，另一只手紧紧地攀着他的肩膀，指甲都陷入了他的肌肉里。

Klay在这个瞬间陷入了疑惑。Stephen Curry到底是怎么走过一路荆棘，做了金州的国王？他看起来不够强硬，不够坚强，不够谨慎，他如何赢得那些久经沙场的战士的信任，心甘情愿地追随他南征北战？

国王显然不能洞察他此刻的疑问，他的双眼紧闭，额头上覆盖着细密的汗珠，看起来就像个被浪荡的情人欺负到说不出话的年轻男孩。

Klay在这个瞬间又感到愤怒。他对国王天然流露出的清纯与放荡感到羞耻。他凑近了Stephen，低头含住了他的耳垂，让Stephen浑身战栗起来。

“Steph，”他遵从了国王之前的吩咐，在他耳边低声问道“你喜欢别人这样对你？”

Stephen想要开口，却只发出了断续的呻吟。Klay的性器硬的发疼，他掌心的触感告诉他国王的情况也是一样。

国王大喘了几口气，沙哑的声音显得断断续续，“我……我喜欢你这样对我……”Klay突然感到自己的心脏受到重击，心跳变得不再规律。在一阵心悸中，他们一起达到了顶峰。

高潮过后，Klay的心跳才慢慢恢复了正常。Stephen伏在他的肩上，像一只乖巧的小兽。Klay抬起手臂，轻轻地抚摸着Stephen光洁的后背，国王敏感的身体颤抖了一下，又往他怀里缩了缩，把他抱得更紧了。

池水已经只剩一些余温，烛火也开始变得昏暗。Klay的思绪开始不受控制的飘散，直到肩膀上又传来痛感——国王又在舔吻他的伤口。Klay不由得叹了口气。

“我们回去吧……”国王低声说。

等到Klay被侍卫送回自己的卧室时已是深夜，国王或许下了命令，Bell甚至没有给他带上镣铐，就离开了房间。

夜深人静，Klay反而清醒起来，望着窗外的月色难以成眠。不知过了多久，他隐约听到脚步声，一个人影悄无声息地走了进来，安静地躺在了Klay身边。

Klay没有转过身，他知道国王不是想要性爱，那他就更不知道该和国王说些什么。

黑暗中，国王的声音轻的几近耳语：“Klay，留下吧，我一整天都在想你。”  
tbc


End file.
